<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imaginary? by MrWriterWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363821">Imaginary?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWriterWriter/pseuds/MrWriterWriter'>MrWriterWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dark Elves, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingering, Fondling, Futa/female, Futanari, Groping, Hand Jobs, High School, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Possible Threesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWriterWriter/pseuds/MrWriterWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A raunchy tale of Rose Hawthorn and her not-so-imaginary friend, the dark elf Nia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reaching my front door from the sidewalk feels like a mountain hike given how exhausted I am. After 3 exams, a damn pop quiz, and a physical fitness test, I'm ready to fall on the couch and just stay there the rest of the day. Soon as I'm inside, I kick off my shoes and toss my bookbag off beside the coat rack. I love going bottomless at home, so my skirt joins it, before I plop down on the couch, my boobs bouncing some from the fall. There's a note on the coffee table from my mom, saying she's gone out for errands and won't be home till later that evening. I smile, as that means I can do whatever I want in the meantime. Without a second thought, I reach over to the remote control and look for something good, my free hand moving down to the bulge in my panties. I bite my lip a little as I feel myself twitch in the cotton pouch.</p><p>"Long day, Master?" A voice purrs beside me, joined by a set of fingers gliding up along my thigh and reaching the legband of my panties. I smile and look to see a buxom dark elf kneeling beside me, her pale violet hair done up in pigtails. She's also naked except for a black, emerald-studded collar attached to a chain that went down between her pumpkin-sized tits (I'm a little jealous as they're twice as big as mine) to a belly chain. Soon as I look at her, she leans in and kisses me, her hand slipping beside mine on my crotch. "I'd be more than happy to help you," She grips my balls through my panties, making me moan, "...relieve some of that pressure."</p><p>Before the story continues, I should probably introduce myself; my name's Rose Hawthorn, a high school senior, and as you could probably see, a futanari. Before you ask, yes, I'm a full-package, meaning I have a cock, balls, and a pussy. And yes, I'm rather proud of them; hell I'm almost eleven inches erect. The dark elf, Nia is...well, for lack of a better term, she was my imaginary friend, originally. I'd 'found' her...or rather she found me, when I was about eight. I asked where she's from, but she couldn't remember.</p><p>Didn't really know better so I didn't ask about why she was wearing so little. Besides, she was fun to be around. My dad worked oversees and mom was on call a lot, so Nia kept me company. For some reason, Mom pretended not to see her. But it didn't bother Nia, so I didn't worry. For a few years it was fairly normal; we talked, played games, and she'd sleep with me when I had nightmares. Of course, things changed a little when puberty came.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"It...won't won't go down!" I whined, trying to push my erect penis back into my shorts. Unfortunately, all that would do was be really uncomfortable while it strained, and the bulge would just get stared at. My shorts were already soaked thanks to my mound, so that was moot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To things even worse, for some reason all I could really think of was Nia's body; those huge breasts with nipples the size of a chocolate kiss, lost count of how many times I imagined how they taste while I sucked on one. That full, sqeezable-looking ass. I whined and grabbed my shaft when I imagined slipping it in between either pair of globes. Or Nia's own slit. I've been close enough to it to smell her while laying down to watch tv or goofing off; I can't explain it, but it was...fruity, kind of. Thinking of it just made me wetter and my cock throbbed.</em>
</p><p><em>"You know, I could help you with that, Master." Nia said, running a finger over my shaft. I'</em> <em>d tried to get her to call me by name, but she wouldn't use anything other than 'Master', so I gave up on that.</em></p><p>
  <em>I squeaked at the feel of her touch. Normally that was no big deal; we washed each other when we took baths, but this..."How?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You'll see." She reached to pull my shorts off. Since they were already unzipped, they slipped off easily. I blushed when she gently pulled my panties off as well, and slid around to sit behind me, making sure I was against her and sitting between her legs. Next thing was the unbuttoning on my shirt. I was starting to grow, but my breasts weren't quite large enough to need a training bra, being just at an A-cup.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I got an idea...!" Nia giggled. A minute later and we were facing my mirror. I blushed harder, and my cock throbbed a little when I saw my reflection, spread legs and package in full display. It also let me see Nia finish unbuttoning my shirt before pulled it off. "Don't be shy, Master. You've got some cute tits." I resisted a moan when she cupped my chest, gently rolling my nipples in her fingers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"N..Nia..." I sighed, leaning against her. "Mmm...ah!" I squeaked when she pinched a nipple. The feel sent a ripple through me, one that just got stronger as her other hand slid down to rest on my pubic region, just beside my scrotum.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You won't believe how badly I've wanted to do this, Master." She purred, licking my earlobe and making me buck my hips a little. I bucked again as she cupped my balls, slowly kneading them in her fingers. "To touch you," Her other hand slid down and gripped my shaft, stroking it slowly, "to feel your wonderfully fat cock throb in my grip. Does it feel good, Master?' She nuzzled the base of my neck. "Getting jerked off for the first time by your elf?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Y-yes!" I moaned, thrusting in her hands. "Your hands feel soo goood...!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And your cook feels...heavenly." She licked my neck and pumped harder, lightly squeezing my balls as well. That proved to be more than I could handle; with a squealing cry of 'Nniiiaaaa!' I bucked hard, feeling my balls throb and spurted out a thick, hot rope of cum with each throb. I couldn't help but whimper in pleasure as I felt the release, watching myself let out a few final spurts, coat my shaft and her and in a white glaze of my fluids. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There, don't you feel better now, Master?" She asked, licking my cum off her hand. "I can help clean you off if you want."</em>
</p><hr/><p>And that began the next few years of my life with Nia; my oldest friend, my lover..</p><p>Smirking, I hook my panties and pull them to midthigh, letting my slowly hardening dick out. Nia licks her lips at the sight. "Oh, is that all for me, Mas-eep!" She squeals when I pull her into my lap, her legs wrapping around me on reflex.</p><p>"Maybe, but I know what's all <em>mine.</em>" I purr, just before sheathing myself into her hot, welcoming pussy. </p><p>...and my more than willing private fucktoy. </p><p>"Oh! Ohh, Master." She giggles, before letting out blissful moans as I pump into her.</p><p><em>'This is the life.'</em> I tell myself as she rides me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Intermission: Linda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>'School already...?'</em> I sigh, feeling like the weekend had just started. The sun is barely starting to rise as I take my usual seat on the back of the bus. The route is kind of desolate, so my area is pretty empty even when we get to school. Hell, if I'm quiet enough, I can jerk off without getting caught. Provided I clean up fast. Tried fingering once, but it got a little risky. Right now, though, I keep myself occupied watching the scenery go by, and the rare moments the bus stopped to get a student. Never really hung out with the others who rode - we all went to different classes - so had no idea who was who.</p><p>So, that's probably why I give an unexpected stop my attention. The bus had passed this house more than once, but they never had any sign they had a kid that went to my school, so it's a little interesting when a new girl steps back to my seat. Seeing her makes me quickly regret not bothering with panties today. Short, light brown hair in a pixie cut, blue eyes, a cute button nose, and full pale pink lips. She's fairly slender up top, with a nice pair of mid-sized tits under the white t-shirt she's wearing. But its her legs that get my attention; the little denim shorts she has on gives the perfect view of thighs I'd <em>love</em> to have my face between.</p><p>"Hi...can I sit here? Too noisy up front." She asks, taking a seat when I give a shaky nod. When she does, I get a view of the skirt hugging a full, plump-looking ass. The kind that you can't resist spanking. And a pair of side-tie panties peeking out to boot. I quickly move my bookbag to keep her from seeing my boner, not helped by the loose-fitting shorts I'd decided on that day. "I'm Linda."</p><p>"Rose." I reply, hoping she doesn't see me try and adjust my crotch. "Um, you new in town?"</p><p>"Sort of. My parents are on a trip, so I'm staying with my aunt in the meantime." She answers. She glances at my arm, but luckily not my hand.</p><p>"Enjoying things so far?"</p><p>She shrugs. "It's ok. She is a little on the weird si-YIIKE!" Next thing I know she's leaped across the seat...and right onto my lap. "S-sorry! but.." She points to a spider hanging down in the aisle. "I hate spiders...uh..."</p><p>She's turned bright red, and so do I. When she landed in my lap, I grabbed her on reflex to keep her from falling. One hand went around her waist, but I didn't know when my other had landed until I realized it was on a bulge...a bulge that twitched in my palm. </p><p>I'm bright red 'cause she's landed right on my junk. I was already getting a tent looking at her, but now I can't move without. my dick jabbing her in the ass</p><p>"Rose...you..you got a hold of my..."</p><p>"Yeah...you're sitting on mine." I reply, trying not to moan when she inadvertently wiggles against me. She pauses for a second, but wiggles again. This time harder, and definitely deliberate. I'm not quite as successful, and forget I'm still holding onto <em>her</em> junk. We end up both getting a feel for how big the other is...and she moans when I unintentionally grip her balls.</p><p>"Damn...you're packing down there, girl." She looks back at me, grinning and and pushing into my hand a little.</p><p>"Ack! S-sorry..!" I realize it and start to let her go...until she stops me with a hand on mine. "I don't mind." Her voice takes on an aroused tone as she closes my hand back around her bulge. "Of course, you can touch as much as you want..." She grinds on me. "...as long as I get to touch you."</p><p>I mull the idea over. While I have Nia, she's said she doesn't mind me enjoying other girls from time to time. And Linda's pretty damn hot. Feeling cheeky, I squeeze her package, feeling her cock throb in my grip, plus the quiet moan she lets out. Can't help but lick my lips at her size. My other arm's still around her waist, so I slide up and grab a breast, the feel of soft flesh under the cotton tells me that she's not wearing a bra. "You got a deal. Soon as we get off this bus."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>